Draza
|occupation = Right-hand man of Zoran Lazarević Lieutenant of Lazarević' private army |gender = Male |voice actor = Among Thieves Unknown Drake's Deception Fred Tatasciore |motion capture = Unknown }} Draza, also referred to as Lieutenant Draza in-game, is a high-ranking soldier under the command of Zoran Lazarević, whom Draza serves as his right-hand man and second-in command within Lazarević's army of soldiers and mercenaries. He appears in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves as a supporting character and the tertiary antagonist, and is the arc enemy of the middle act of Among Thieves. In addition to his appearance in the single-player campaign of Among Thieves, Draza is also a selectable villain skin in the multiplayer mode of the series, subsequently appearing in the multiplayer modes of Uncharted 2: Among Thieves and Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. History Background Given his affiliations with Lazarević's, it appears that Draza might be of Serbian descent, or at least originating from Eastern Europe. Little is known about Draza's past; it appears that at one point he either joined or was recruited into the private mercenary army of notorious war criminal Zoran Lazarević, eventually rising throughout the ranks to become a lieutenant of Lazarević and his right-hand man. Events of Uncharted 2: Among Thieves Draza helps his boss with the latter's search for the Cintamani Stone, which is said to be laid in the lost city of Shambhala. Lazarevic hires two treasure hunters for his cause; Harry Flynn and Chloe Frazer (the latter being a double-agent for Lazarevic's rival Nathan Drake). Presence in Nepal As Lazarević travels into a war-torn Nepalese city in search for the location of Shambhala, Draza joins his search in the city, which includes warring with a local resistance movement. Inside a partly-destroyed building, Flynn and Lazarevic's men capture Nathan Drake and his friends. A few moments later, Lazarevic arrives to the scene, with Draza by his side; Lazarevic takes the Phurba from Drake and hands it to the lieutenant. During Lazarevic's confrontation with Nathan Drake, Draza remains silent and inactive, only observing the conversation. Once Lazarevic receives what he looked for - a map showing the path to Shambhala - he orders Flynn to kill Drake, before ordering Draza to follow him. Flynn fails in having Drake killed, but as Lazarevic has the location of Shambhala, he prepares his train to the Himalayas, loading it with a large amount of his soldiers and heavy gear. As observed by Drake through binoculars, Draza is appointed by Lazarevic to be the supervisor over the train. Confrontations on Lazarević's train The train leaves its station to its destination in the Himalayas, with Draza commanding the train and the soldiers on it. Drake manages to get on the train as well, beginning to fight against Lazarevic's men as he makes his way to the front railroad car, in order to rescue Chloe Frazer, whom he thought to be in danger. With Nate killing many of the soldiers on the train, Draza decides to take command personally. Seeing as Drake makes progress, Draza sends a large mob of soldiers against the treasure hunter, though Drake manages to pass them. Draza also sends a Heavy Weapons Troop to eliminate Drake, but Drake manages to trick him and force him off the train. Draza then calls for a helicopter over the radio, which has already attempted to kill Drake. Finding an anti-aircraft gun, Nate destroys the helicopter and continues his search on the train. With everything he sent failing to stop the treasure hunter, Draza decides to deal with the intruder himself. As Nate arrives to Draza's railroad car, Draza opens fire on Drake. Drake jumps off to Draza's railroad car, and a gunfight starts between the two. The gunfight evolves into a fistfight, and despite being bigger and stronger, Draza is defeated by Drake with a fist combo, proving himself victorious and taking the phurba from Draza. Recovering from his injures, Draza gets up and attempts to strangle Drake to death. However, Chloe appears and shoots Draza in the head. Draza falls to the floor, dead. Following his death, his corpse was likely lost in the explosion. Character Personality As the right-hand man of Lazarević, Draza appears to be very loyal to his boss and follows his orders without hesitation. While known as a ruthless man with little care for his men, Lazarević seems to trust Draza to a certain degree, as he hands the lieutenant the fabled Phurba dagger. In Lazarević' presence, Draza remains a rather silent person, never spurting a word in front of his commander. While commanding Lazarević's train, Draza shows himself to hold nothing back against Drake, ordering waves of soldiers and even an attack helicopter to stop the treasure hunter. Upon seeing that neither his men nor their equipment could take down Nate, Draza chooses to face the fortune seeker himself, showing either confidence or supposed lack of cowardice. It appears that similar to his boss, Draza enjoys fights and violence, charging at Drake and even laughing and taunting him as they fight. He does seem to underestimate his opponents and be easily caught-off guard, which resulted in his defeat by Nate and subsequent death by Chloe. Physical appearance Draza is a tall man, around Lazarevic's height, with tan skin tone and thick and very muscular body structure. Draza has a short hair and a beard, both are brown in color, and grey eyes. Draza had Cauliflower ears, suggesting he has been in various fights. Draza wears a military uniform which is similar in its design to those worn by Lazarevic's soldiers, with the only main difference being that his uniform is sleeveless. Draza wears a green armor vest (blue in Uncharted 3) on what appears to be a green sleeveless jacket. He wears khaki pants (grey in Uncharted 3) and boots. During his fight with Drake, Draza wears a black helmet along with a black visor. Skills Draza is very capable in both melee and long-range combat. Physically, Draza is strongly built and is highly experienced in fistfights, holding his own against Drake, who despite his smaller structure was a very experienced hand-to-hand fighter himself. Draza is also highly experienced with firearms, particularly his M4 carbine rifle. Draza also carries a 92FS-9mm handgun with him, but never uses it. Draza seems to mix up between his melee and weapons abilities, creating a dangerous and versatile fighting style that can kill people in seconds. He can quickly alter between firing his M4 and straight-on attacking his opponent with his fists. His armor vest protects him from serious damage by gunfire, and he also incorporates grenades into his fights. Despite his large physique, Draza is fairly agile. Weapons *''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves'' **M4 **92FS-9mm **Mk-NDI **AK-47 *''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception'' (Co-op) **Dragon Sniper Multiplayer ''Uncharted 2:Among Thieves'' gameplay Draza is a playable multiplayer skin in the multiplayer mode of Uncharted 2: Among Thieves; he can be purchased for $1,000,000 once the player has reached level 50. Being a secondary antagonist, Draza is on the villains side. His multiplayer model lacks the helmet he wears in Tunnel Vision, and there is no version of him that includes that piece of clothing. ''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception'' gameplay Skins Draza returns as a multiplayer skin for the multiplayer mode of Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception; he is available once the player has purchased the Classic Skin Pack #2, alongside Lazarevic and other soldiers. Once again, he is on the villains side. Co-op Draza appears in the Co-op Adventure match of Uncharted 3; he serves as a secondary antagonist in the story, and the main antagonist of the first chapter - Borneo. Draza is sent to Borneo by Lazarevic in order to find the pieces of a stone tablet showing the Janos Head statue and put them in containers ready to airlift out of the swamp of Borneo—all to lure Nathan Drake into Lazarevic's trap. He is informed by a soldier that they found the last piece, with Draza stating that Lazarevic will be pleased and ordering the soldier to get the container ready. Drake, Chloe and Victor Sullivan sneak into Draza's camp to find out what Lazarevic is after now. Finding all the containers and taking all the pieces, Drake and his allies are confronted by Draza and his last surviving soldiers. Despite posing as a powerful and difficult enemy armed with a Dragon Sniper, Draza is eventually defeated and killed by Drake. Appearances *''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves'' **Keep Moving **A Train to Catch **Tunnel Vision *''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception'' (multiplayer only) **Chapter 1 - Borneo (Co-op) Trivia *Interestingly, despite being Lazarevic's right-hand man, Draza didn't join his boss in Borneo, as he can't be seen anywhere. However, it is possible that Draza was either sent into another location, or was in a different camp from the one in which his boss was located, it can be possible he was commanding another group of soldiers. *Draza is available as a singleplayer skin once the player has purchased Zorskel. Once purchased, Draza will unlock Lazarevic as a singleplayer skin. References *''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves'' - Singleplayer mode *''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception'' - Co-op Adventure match Category:Skins in Among Thieves Category:Skins in Drake's Deception Category:Characters in Among Thieves